From Nine tail fox cadet, promoted to Thaumiel for SCP-5001
by lonerangers211
Summary: There is a containment breach on the first day of my job. And it's just only three of us who been sent to intercept the SCP-5001. Unfortunately, my coward sergeant decide to send me to recontain SCP-5001 all by myself. *Sigh* looks like death is the only thing i am looking forward in my life….or is it?


**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything in this SCP mythos lore, except my O.C, and non-canon SCP like SCP-5001. **

**Summary:**

There is a containment breach on the first day of my job. And it's just only three of us who been sent to intercept the SCP-5001. Unfortunately, my coward sergeant decide to send me to recontain SCP 5001 all by myself. *Sigh* looks like death is the only thing i am looking forward in my life….or is it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: my first containment breach.**

"Control, this is Charlie Foxtrot-24. Were inbound from southeast of the Site [data redacted] E.T.A 2 minutes. Requesting permission to land, over."

"Charlie Foxtrot-24?...you must be our supply Vtols, and reinforcement….Control to Charlie Foxtrot-24, all lights are green. You are clear to land, over"

"Copy that, Control. Over, and out"

* * *

**SCP containment, and research facility, Site-[data redacted]**

The sunrise rose from the horizon, and peek coldly through the snowy mountains. Then, multiple V-22 Vtol aircrafts emerged from the horizon, and flew over the mountains. Not for long, the pilots can see the large helipad at the top of the fortified facility. So, the vtols rotors turn vertical, and opened up their landing gear. Then, the vtols slowly descend from the air, and let their landing gear touch the pavement safely.

As soon as they land, the vtols ramp gate begun to descend, and touch the ground. Thus, several armed men in black begun to disembark, and stood there to wait for any commanding officer to come.

Not for long, a sound of boots echoed throughout the area which caught the attention of the cadets. They all look at the source of the sound, and their they see a commanding officer who wear an urban tactical vest over his dark blue fatigues, and a N.T.F dark blue beret. Followed by the other two nine-tail fox soldier in their fully combat uniform with the M4's in their arms.

"ATTENTION!" shout by the nameless cadet, while the group quickly organize themselves, and fall in proper line. As soon as the commanding officer stood in the front of the group, all the cadets composed themselves, and firmly salute at the officer.

"At ease" the officer said with an old rugged voice. "Welcome to S.C.P facility site-[data redacted], cadets. My name is Colonel Sherman Redwood. I be your commanding officer of nine-tail fox task force for this facility. As you know, you are all greenhorns, and this tour will be your first time to handle S.C.P. I know all of you are scared, and nervous, but don't worry because to become a better soldier everyone must start something from the beginning. So, just remember your training, and follow the orders of your squad leader well, and you will be alright….mostly."

The officer sway his head left to right, and look upon his clipboard. "Pvt 1st class, Tacitus Kilgore."

"Pvt 1st class Tacitus Kilgore. Reporting for duty, Sir!" said by the youngman who step out from the front line of the group, and he firmly salute.

Pvt. Kilgore wear a black kevlar helmet (**PSGT**) with a tactical goggles wrap around it. And for his face he wear the Avon S10 gas mask with a red lenses. He also have a black, and gray scarf wrap around his neck. For his apparel, he wear a black fatigues with a nine-tail fox task force logo on his right shoulder, and a black tactical bulletproof vest with a S.C.P logo on his chest. Lastly, he have a M4A1 rifle with a reflex, and adjustable acog attachment. His rifle holstered over his shoulder, and a desert eagle pistol holstered on his leg.

"At ease private." said the commanding officer, and turn his attention toward the cadets. "Alright, that's it for now. All of you cadets return to your respective assigned squads, except for pvt. Kilgore. Dismissed!"

Kilgore sternly stood there as he watch his colleagues leaving him behind. Until he found himself standing on the helipad by all himself. His eye focus at the commanding officer who is walking towards him. He composed himself, and he is sweating nervously behind his gas mask. Wondering, what he have done wrong. Not for long, the officer stood in front of him with a stern eye glaring at his very own soul.

"Sir?..." Kilgore reply shakingly, and he stare at the officer who is judging him from below to top. Thus, this tense atmosphere making the private feel numb on his body, and making him resist the urge to shake nervously. Abruptly, the officer serious face break into joyful smile.

"Relax, private. I am not here to bite ya." the commanding officer jokingly said, and he tap the shoulder of the nervous cadet.

"Whew….is that so." Kilgore reply with a small smile, and he sigh in relief. "I thought you called me out because you found something wrong in my name."

"Well, ya. Your name kinda sound strange, but no...there is nothing wrong." officer jokingly reply, and he cross his arm together. "The reason i called you out because I just figured that one of my guard here, is part of your squad you were assigned to."

"The Epsilon-25 squad sir?"

"Yes, private." the officer said, and turn his head toward his guard. "Sergeant!"

One of the guard hurriedly walk toward them, and stood firmly in front of them. The sergeant wear a similar combat uniform except that he doesn't wear a scarf, and his face is covered of balaclava mask.

"Private….meet Sgt. blackburn." the officer gesture his hand towards the balaclava soldier. "He is part of your squad Epsilon-25, under command of Lieutenant Jacob Jenkins."

Kilgore greet his sergeant with a salute. The sergeant simply nod, and he is eyeing the rookie with his distrustful eye.

"Alright, this my cue to leave, and I hope you two will work together well in the future." the officer said with a smile, and he tap the shoulder of the sergeant in a friendly manner. "Sergeant, will you take him to your squad, and show him to his respective living quarters. Also, please take an easy on him."

"Yes….sir." the sergeant reply respectfully with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The two soldier watch their officer leaving them behind, and soon found themselves all alone in the area. Then, the sergeant eyes focus on the rookie

"Alright, rookie. Our squad is this way follow me." the sergeant reply sluggily, and gestured his head to follow him. "Oh, also stick close to me, and keep up, rookie. I don't want to waste my time. Searching for a missing rookie in this damn maze facility."

The rookie can only nod his head silently, and he notice that his fellow squadmate have a unfriendly attitude towards him. He know that commenting on his sergeant harsh tone will do him no good. So, he just quietly obey, and follow him.

Thus, both of them left the area, and walk towards the elevator shaft. After, a couple of minutes waiting for the elevator to come. A sound of ding alerted the soldiers, and the gate automatically open before them. So, they both enter the elevator room, and the rookie stood there patiently as he watch the back of his sergeant who is operating the elevator panel.

'Closing….going down.' said the monotone voice, coming from the speaker of the panel.

An eerily silence began to form on the atmosphere inside the room which making the rookie feel uncomfortable. Kilgore doesn't like the tense atmosphere that forming between him, and the sergeant because it making him feel like choking in this kind of social environment. So, he think something to talk about, and try to engage him in conversation. Although, he knew that his sergeant has hostile attitude towards him, but he thought it's worth trying.

"So, sergeant how-"

The rookie word got cut off when the sergeant suddenly look back to him with his threatening glare.

"Sorry rookie, but i have no interest to talk to you okay." the segreant reply with a growl. "So, do me favor. Can you zip your mouth for the whole time until we reach to our squad. Its just...i ain't in a mood to get friendly in someone i just met, okay?"

"Copy that, Sgt. Blackburn." the rookie reply to his dismay, and look away from him. Wondering, what did he do to make him so mad at him.

'Level: underground Hangar sector D' said the intercom.

The elevator gate opened before them, which is cue for them to leave. So, they both step out from the elevator, and stood in spacious hangar. The rookie eyes wide up in surprise behind his gas mask when he observing the large hangar before him.

Before him, is a spacious underground hangar which is filled of assorted crate, and vehicle littered all over the area. Also, SCP guards, and workers are roaming around the area too. And there is a lifting vehicles driving through the crowd, and organizing the crates. At the middle of the hangar, there is pavement cross road that connected to each side of the hangar where a huge metallic gate door place at.

As he observed the place. He notice that his sergeant is no longer in front of him, and he is already walking his way towards the crossroad. Fearing of being left behind, he quickly ignore his astonishment to his surrounding, and catch up with his squadmate.

As soon as, the duo arrived at the crossroad. They both pause when a crossing gate block their way, and a sole SCP guard who stand in front of them.

"What's the problem grunt." Blackburn asked the guard with tone of authority.

The guard muscle jolt in fear when he realize that he just interfered with the elite soldiers of the SCP, known as the Nine-tailed fox task force. So, he quickly comply before things get heat up between him, and the elite soldiers.

"S-sorry for the inconvenience, s-sir. We just have a convoy coming through the r-road. So, please wait before they all get passed through the o-other side." the guard answered nervously.

"Convoy?" rookie mumble under his breath, and raise his brows in question.

The entrance gate to Section D begun to open, and several vehicle begun to roll in through the road. The convoy was being lead by M1 Abram tank followed by the cargo truck, a Bradley apc, and another Abram tank. Although, what made this convoy an attraction to all people in the hangar is what the truck are carrying. The truck is carrying a some sort of a high tech energy shield dome, and inside of this dome. There is a 5m x 5m x 5m steel cube cell with a S.C.P-5001 written on the steel gate of the cell.

"It…..It can't be. So, the rumor were true." the sergeant said with a fear on his tongue while his wide open eyes stare at the truck that carrying the SCP-5001 cell.

"Rumor? What rumor?" Kilgore asked with a quizzical looks on his face.

"What you haven't heard SCP 5001, sir?" the guard asked Kilgore.

"No i haven't" Kilgore reply in curiosity, and he asked kindly "Would you mind to tell me what's the rumor all about?"

"Of course sir! I am happy to tell." the guard happily comply, and deep inside he felt disbelief, and amaze because he is talking with one of the best of the best of SCP task force. "SCP 5001 is a recent SCP who been captured by the foundation a month ago, and originally contained in this country at site [data redacted]. Well, the thing is that just a week ago we heard that site-[data redacted] have been….obliterated. And SCP 5001 is the culprit of that incident. Soooo, SCP 5001 is here in our facility. That means the rumors is true, and our facility will have to deal with this monster...great. Now, i wonder how they re-contained her?"

"Shit! Shit!, i can't believe this is happening. We only just recovering from the past containment breach, and now we have to deal with this bullshit." the sergeant said while he clench his fist firmly, and the rookie notice Blackburn fist is shaking anxiously. "So, that S-SCP is the reason why the security has been double, and more reinforcement of Nine-tail fox soldiers coming in our facility site…"

Not for long, the convoy manage to cross the road, and entered the next entrance of the other section of the hangar. Thus, the cross gate has lift up, and the guards returned to their original guarding post. At last, the road is clear, and the duo finally cross their way through the road. Then, they exited from the hangar, and trek their way for another minutes in this long hallways.

* * *

The duo silently walking through hallways which felt like hours. And they met a sole guard who greet them with a salute. Then, Kilgore suddenly froze on that spot when he felt a cold chill run through his spine. Not for long, Sgt. Blackburn noticed that the rookie is not following him. He look back, and there he see the rookie standing there like a SCP peanut which made him annoyed.

"Hey, what the he-"

Abruptly, a loud explosion echoed throughout the hallways, and followed by a sudden shake coming from the earth. The whole world before them just vibrate violently, and forcing them to fell in their knees to the ground. Thus, the rookie felt terrified of this quake, and all he can do is kneel to the ground, and hold unto his rifle tightly. Not for long, the shake of the earth begun to subside, and fell into eerily silence.

"W-what was that?" Kilgore nervously asked, and he can feel his hand shaking in fear.

"I-I don't know." sergeant reply with a horror struck on his face, and he slowly stood up from the ground.

The rookie try to breath in, and out to relax himself. After a couple of breaths, he manage to calmed himself. So, he get up from the ground, and stood firmly. Then, he look beside him, and there he can see the SCP guard kneeling in the floor, and still shaking in fear from the recent earthquake.

"You alright, soldier?" Kilgore said with a concern tone on his tongue, and stretch his hand out for the guard.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean yes sir." the guard nervously reply, and grab his hand. Then Kilgore grab the guard hand, and pull him out from the ground.

"T-Thanks" the guard reply, and nod.

"No problem." Kilgore said with a smile, behind his gas mask.

Abruptly, the whole lights of the hallway flicker, and died off. Then, the emergency light begun to flash through the darkness followed by the sound of the alarm echoing throughout the place.

"**Alert! Alert! Containment has been breach. SCP-5001 have breach its containment at Sector D, shipment area. Commencing lockdown at Sector D. All personnel are advised to stay on their evacuation shelter, and any other safe area until the MTF secured the facility.**" said the monotone voice from the speaker. Then, a sharp sound echoed through the speaker, and it shift into a familiar voice. "This is colonel Sherman. All available Mobile task force, and SCP guards at Sector D. I command all of you to head towards the shipping area, and intercept SCP-5001, and wait for the main force to arrive at that sector. I repeat all available combat personnel in sector D. Please head your way to the shipment area, and recontain SCP-5001 before it can breach the other sectors."

"Looks like we got a mission…" the rookie mumble with a mix of fear, and disbelief. He never thought that in his first day of tour. He will already experience his first encounter with the SCP. Thinking about it is making him feel scared, but at the same time...he feel excitement. Nonetheless, this is a good chance for him to prove that whether he is truly worthy to be a Nine-tail fox soldier, or to die in his first day of his tour. "Sergeant, what's your order?"

"S-shit! O-okay. We will go to our objective, and see what we can do." Blackburn stutterly reply, and trying his best to hide his fear from the rookie. Then, he turn his head towards the guard which made the guard jolt in surprise. "That means you coming with us too, grunt."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good, now let's move, and i lead the way."

The rookie, and the guard nod their head in agreement. Thus, the squad march their way through the dark hallways with their weapon ready.

* * *

**-Sector D, Shipping Area-**

The team finally arrived at the entrance of the shipping area. There they can see a faint of red light shining from the underneath of the door.

"Alright, Kilgore. You take the lead." Blackburn said as he gestured his hand at the door. Kilgore nod, and raise his M4 rifle. Then, he move closer to the door. "Alright, on my count to three. 1...2….and 3. BREACH!"

Kilgore kicked the door, and let door fell to the ground. Then, three armed men stormed in the area, and spread out. As soon as they see what's in front of them. Their eyes wide up, and jaw drop in surprise.

Before them is a warzone, the tanks, and APC's were shredded into halves, and pieces. Also, the whole place is covered of pockets of fire, bullet holes, and blood. Then, the cargo truck is wrecked, and there is a large hole at the steel containment cell. Lastly, the whole area is littered of body of guards, and scientist who are already dead or wounded.

"Epsilon-25 to control, we have multiple heavy casualties in the area. Some of them is wounded, but there is no sign of SCP-5001 yet. Over." Blackburn said on his radio.

Then, they heard a loud bang on the left side of the room. Their eyes focus on the source of the sound, and there they see a small figure just went through the wrecked door.

"SCP-5001 has been spotted proceed to intercept!" Kilgore said, and chase after the SCP, but his action has been halted when the sergeant grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Kilgore look back, and there he can see his squadmate shaking his head. Thus, the rookie raise his brows in question, and asked "Sir?"

Blackburn try to glare at the rookie. As if he trying to threaten him not to chase after it, but he quickly give up, and decide to follow it before the rookie find out that he is afraid to engage with it. Thus, he growl in annoyance, and answered. "I-its n-nothing. Let's go, and intercept our target."

The squad trek their way through the left side of the area, and they storm through the entrance where the SCP-5001 went through before.

Then, they stood at the entrance of the hallway, and there they can see a trace of black blood painted on the floor. The blood is heading towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Alright I suspect the SCP-5001 might be in that room." said the sergeant, and he focus his eye on the guard. "Alright, listen up! the grunt will scout ahead, and recontain the SCP. while me, and private kilgore stay put, and wait for the reinforcement."

"W-what!?" the guard reply in shock, and the rookie look back at his squadmate in disbelief.

"What! you got something to complain, grunt?" sergeant said with the aggressive tone, and he move closer to the guard as he trying to sizing him up. Then, he tap his finger on his rifle, and threatening him with his glare. "You know what happen for those who disobey orders?"

The guard whimper, and cower in fear. Hoping someone to help him. Seeing this, made the rookie felt disgust for knowing how foolish, and coward this sergeant of his. Sending the guard by himself against the SCP while he stay here safely...this is the least thing the rookie expect him to do, but now he did. And it made him feel betrayed, and disgust. So, Kilgore decide to do what is right.

"Sgt. Blackburn, I am requesting permission to go with him." the rookie intervene which made the sergeant, and the guard look surprised of his action.

"No, i order you to stand down private, and let the grunt do the scouting." Blackburn reply, and aim his rifle at the guard.

Kilgore grit his teeth in anger, and holding himself back from the urge to punch him. Then, he breath out, and said. "Then, I do the scouting, and let him stay instead."

"What you think yourself as a hero, rookie? You think you can contain that SCP by yourself, huh rookie?" sergeant reply in hostility while he put his weapon down, and walk closer towards the rookie. Then, he let his fiery eye lock on the rookie sight, and trying to threaten his bravery, but the rookie are unflinch from his menace. So, he growl in annoyance, and said. "Alright hero, if you want to die. Then, so be it. Go now, and get yourself kill rookie."

Kilgore quickly turn away from him, and left the squad. Then, he cursed under his breath while he walk his way through the hallway with a feeling of anger, and disappointment for his fellow elite soldier.

Finally, after that disappointing quarrel, and this long walk. He stood in front of the door where there is stain of black blood just below it. Then, he place his hand on the cold door knob, and he feel the menacing atmosphere coming from the other side of the room. Although, despite he feel fear for his life. He know that this is the only way for him to prove himself that he is worthy to be a Nine-tail fox soldier. So, he muster courage, and steel his nerve.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Kilgore muttered, and he twist the doorknob, and opened the door.

The rookie step into the dark spacious room with his rifle raise in the air, and his red visor is flaring up like a fiery torch in the middle of the darkness.

The rookie eyes move side to side until he noticed a black blood under his boots. His cautious eyes follow where the trail lead, and there he see a small girl sitting in a fetal position at the middle of the room, and crying in her own despair. This small girl is known as the SCP-5001.

'Wait this little girl is SCP-5001!' Kilgore said in his own thought while he look baffle of this revelation. 'No, I can't be fool by this. She might be a girl, but she is SCP. She has a power to destroy those tanks, and the guards. Heck, even the whole facility if the rumor is true. If she can do that then what chance do i have against her. Using force against her, will end my life badly. But, still...i know it. I don't have a guts to raise my rifle against this little girl even if she is an SCP.'

Her pointy short ear twitch when she heard a sound of boot, squeak against the floor. She lift her head up, and reveal her humanoid face.

The SCP-5001 is a 11 yr old girl with a color of pale white on her skin. She has a short messy dark blue hair, and she has a hairbangs that cover her forehead. Her eyes color is red, and her monstrous iris is in the form of some sort of a cross. Also, her teeth is composed of razor sharp tooth similar to a shark or something. For the apparel, she wear a short dark blue collar cloak, and she wear a some sort of dark blue sleeveless victorian dress. Lastly, she doesn't wear any shoes for her smooth, and bare legs. Although, the rookie notice that her short cloak is stained by a black blood.

'She is wounded!?' thought by Kilgore with a worried looks on his face.

A horror struck on her face when she saw an armed black soldier standing in front of her. A cold chill run through her spine when she saw the soldier crimson eyes staring at her very own being. Thus, she shakingly scoot away from him to the corner of the room.

Kilgore notice that SCP-5001 is afraid of him. So, he decide to disarm himself, and try to diffuse this tense atmosphere.

"Hey, hey. Relax, I am not here to hurt you." the rookie said while he holstered his rifle, and raise his hands up. Showing that he is unarmed, and friendly. Then, he slowly approach the SCP-5001. "Don't worry i come in peace. Just relax."

"No...No..get away from me. Please." the short hair girl beg while she move away from him, and hit her back against the wall. "I am dangerous….I-I might end up hurting you."

"Don't worry nobody will get hurt if you just relax." Kilgore reply kindly, and kneel in front of her. Then, his hand slowly reach for her shoulder where there is a blood stain on her cloak "Just relax, and let me see your wound. Okay?"

"I-I said don't touch me!" the little girl scream, and stretch her hand in defense. Then, she accidentally touch the soldier.

"W-what the!?"

The girl gasp in surprise when she felt a powerful force release from her hand. Then, the rookie suddenly feel a heavy force went through his chest, and his conscious suddenly fell into the void of darkness….

* * *

The rookie breath out, and shot his eye open. Then, he calm himself with a couple of breath, and let his eye focus in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, in his confusion. When he found himself standing in the middle of a dark void. Then, his ear twitch when he heard a low, and frightening grumble echoed behind his ear. He turn back, and look up. Then, his jaw drop in fear when he see the anomaly above him.

There he see a pair of grotesque giant eyes. Intensely glaring at his very own soul. As if this eyes is judging his worthiness. Then, the grotesque eye squint in amusement. Suddenly, several grotesque tentacles sprouted out from the ground, and latched on his arms, and legs.

The soldier sweat up in panic, and try to shake it off. But, his struggle is futile. The tentacles are slowly dragging him into the ground, no matter how hard he fight it. So, soon his tunnel vision is slowly being consumed by darkness. Followed, by the frightening chuckle echoed throughout the dark void.

* * *

"W-what happen?" The rookie let out a small groan, and open his groggily eye slowly. Wondering, what happen to him. Then, he shook his head, and focus when he realize that there is a SCP in front of him who need his assistance.

"Y-you did not…..you didn't explode." the girl said in disbelief, with a baffle looks on her face. "Y-You are alive."

"W-well, my limbs, and torso is still intact, and i am capable of talking to you. So…...that was a good guess." Kilgore reply with a small smile behind his mask, and trying to humor her.

"It c-can't be…." the girl muttered as she try to hold her tears back. Then, to confirm her suspicion. Her hand slowly reach for his gas mask. Then, her eyes wide up in surprise when her hand touch his gas mask, and nothing happened to him.

"I don't know what's going on. But, i think i am immune to whatever power you possess.." the rookie said as he watch her hand, stroking the cheek of his gas mask.

A thousand emotions fell upon the heart of the little girl. So, tears fall from her eyes, and she burst out to cry. Then, she jump towards the soldier, and wrap her hands around his torso. The girl cry, and cry until the whole room is only filled of her mourn. While, Kilgore just let the SCP buried her face, and cry on his chest. Cause he felt that she has the right to do so.

Kilgore notice the tear at back of her dress. So, he check upon it, and he see that there is no wound in her bare white skin.

'So, she has a regeneration ability.' he thought to himself curiously.

Not for long, her mournful cry start to subside. Then, she pull out her face away from his chest, and she use her hands to rub the tears from her eyes. Then, her meekly crimson eyes look up at his gas mask, and showing the tint of blush on her cheeks.

"I-I am s-sorry." the little girl said shyly while her meek eyes lock on his red lense of his gas mask.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. Its fine. It's not much, I guess." the rookie reply kindly.

"No...It's j-just, I never thought…." said the little girl. Her crimson eyes trace back into his chest, and she gently place her hand on it. Then, her heart pound in joy when she feel the warm beating of his hearth. After that, her gentle crimson eye look back at his gas mask, and she give him a small sweet smile. "It's been a thousand cycle have passed. Thousand years, wondering when i will meet the person we yearn for. Now, here you are..my fated person"

He furrowed his brow in wonder, and asked. "What do you mean fa-"

A small explosion blew up the door behind them which made the rookie quickly hug the girl, and duck down to the floor just to protect her from the shrapnel. Then, after the explosion. He look down upon the girl with his worried face, and asked.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes!" the short hair girl answered with a tint of red on her rosy cheeks.

The rookie smile in relief when the girl said that she is fine, and well. Then, he sat up, and look to his back. There he saw several armed SCP guards, and Nine-tail fox soldiers storming in the the room. They strafe side to side, and encircle their targets with their weapon raise to the air.

The rookie, and the blue hair girl slowly stood up from the ground while the crosshair of the soldiers gun follow their movement. Then, the little girl anxiously latch on the rookie arm, and she is observing the soldiers with her cautious eyes.

"Epsilon-25 to Control we boxed in the target. Waiting for your orde…..Hold on." Sgt. Blackburn said then he step out from the group with a surprised look on his face. "Damn….you are alive."

"No shit sherlock." the rookie reply in sarcastic tone.

Blackburn move his eye below, and their he saw the SCP. Which made him raise his weapon, and aim his rifle sight at the girl. "Rookie…..I order you to hand over the SCP-5001. Right now."

Kilgore move the girl behind him, and shook his head. "Negative, Sir. SCP-5001 is in her calm state, and she is ready to comply. I am afraid if you take her by force, things will turn worse."

"Private! You have no idea what you are talking about. You have a dangerous anomaly in your hands, and this thing will put you in danger if not properly contain." the sergeant answered in tone of authority, and he is cautiously walking closer to them. "Don't make me said this again. Hand her over to me now!"

"M-mister" SCP-5001 muttered in worried tone, and she anxiously hide behind the rookie arm.

"Sir, I advise you to let me cooperate with SCP. This is the only way to avoid more bloodshed." the rookie answered.

"Screw you, private!" the sergeant answered in hostile manner. Then, he aggressively approach the girl with his weapon aim at the rookie.

"Don't touch us!" the girl shout, and she look at the sergeant while her crimson eye flare up like a scorching sun.

In the blink of an eye, the head of the sergeant blow up to smithereens. Leaving nothing, but a mist of blood spurted out from his headless torso. Staining, the white ceiling, and floor with his red blood.

"Open fire! Open fire!" said the nameless NTF. Then, they squeeze triggers of their rifle, and a bullets blew out from their muzzle.

The girl step in front of the rookie when she saw the flock of bullets flying towards them. Then, her red eyes flare up into a blue flame, and she intensely glare at the bullets.

In the blink of an eye, the bullets stops in the mid air, and it all turn into dust. Which made the soldiers look shock, and breathless at her ability.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" the rookie step in front of the girl, and he move her into his back. "Listen, it does not have to end this way. If we continue this aggressive action, no one will come out of this room alive."

The nameless nine tail fox soldier is ready to shoot again. Although, his finger move away from his trigger when he heard a sharp noise from his radio. Thus, he lean closer to his shoulder, and press the button of his radio.

"Yes, control?..." the NTF muttered. After a minute of pause, the NTF soldier raise his hand, and gesture them to lower their weapon. "Everyone, stand down. I repeat stand down."

The soldiers lower their weapon with caution. Then, a nameless NTF soldier approach the rookie, and said. "Alright, the commander told us to stand down. We will not use any force if the SCP is willingly to recontain itself peacefully. If not, then we have no choice to use force against the SCP, and you."

"Alright, I understand." the rookie reply, and he sigh in relief. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"M-mister, t-they are not going to hurt us anymore. Aren't they?" the little girl asked the rookie with a worried looks struck on her face.

"No, they are not. Not unless if you agree with them" the rookie answered. To his frustration, he scratch the back of his nape, and spun around to confront the girl. Then, he kneel in front of her, and he stare at her beautiful crimson eyes. "Listen, I know you don't like to get lock up in this place. But, i am afraid this is the only way for us to end this peacefully. If you resist, i fear my friends will try to hurt you, and worse kill you. Even, if you escape. My friends will never stop looking for you, and try to recontain you. So, resist will lead more death to come for you, and me."

The girl upper lip curl up in disdain, and her doubtful eye watch over the soldiers. Fearing, the fact that she will give her life to the hands of the unknown men. For the second thought, if she resist. His friend will try to kill her fated person. Losing him is the least thing she want in this world. So, she can't afford to lose him. Also, she fear more bloodshed will come for her, and killing people is the least thing she want to do, So…..

The girl sigh in defeat, and reply. "Alright, M-mister. I will run, no more. I decide to hand over myself, peacefully."

The nameless NTF soldier nod. He spun around, and wave his hand for his fellow soldiers. The soldiers step away from the open door, and clear way for their path.

"Sorry for making you do this. If only there is a wa-" Kilgore words got cut off when the little girl place her index finger at his gas mask.

"It's fine." SCP-5001 reply with a sweetful smile. "As long as I am with my fated person. Then i am alright. So, don't worry it's not your fault that it lead this way. Just remember, i am happy as long as i am with you. Okay?"

"I-I see." the rookie reply as he feel awe struck from the girl sweetful smile, and her honest feelings toward him. Then, he stood up, and fakingly cough to distract himself from losing control of his feelings. Then, he sigh in relief, and stretch his hand for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please lead the way." the short hair girl said, and grab his hand. Then, her rosy cheeks blush up when she feel the warmth sensation from his hand.

"Alright, let us lead you to her containment cell." said the nameless NTF. "Just follow me Private."

"Yes, sir." rookie calmly reply, and nod.

Thus, the rookie, and the girl follow the nameless NTF out of the room. While, they are being guide by several armed men.

* * *

**Sector E, SCP-5001 special containment zone.**

A sound of ding echoed from the elevator when it reach the underground floor. As soon as the elevator opened up. The occupants began to disembark, and spread out through the platform.

"Wow." the rookie muttered in his astonishment when he saw the spacious room before him.

Before them, is a large high tech energy shield dome that stood inside the big spacious room. Inside of this dome, is a sixty meter deep hole. Also, every edge of the hole is surrounded by ten automatic minigun. Lastly, at the middle of the hole. Is an island platform where the large heavy steel containment place at.

"So, this is my new containment cell." the little girl said, and her lip curl up into mischievous smile. "And they think that this is enough for me to be contain."

Hearing that made the men feel the chill shiver through their spine. So, they shot a threatening glare at her, and move their finger closer to their triggers.

"Please, I-I advise you not do that." the rookie said with a nervous tone, and his worried sweat is pouring down from his forehead.

"Hehehehehe, don't worry mister. I am only joking, Te-he~" the short hair girl cutely giggle, and stick her tongue out in mischievous manner. " i know breaking out from this place will put your live in danger. So, I won't do that not unless if it concern about your safety."

"Quit, the chatter. Let's move!" the NTF intervene with a tone of authority.

The rookie quickly comply while the little girl pout out her cheeks, and felt annoyed. After, that interruption. They followed the NTF until they stood in front of the energy shield with a panel in front of it. The NTF pull out a key card, and place it over the control panel.

"Access granted" said the machine on the panel.

The shield split open into half, big enough for the people to get in. Then, an extended bridge spread out from the cliff, and stretch out its bridge across the hole until it connect to the island platform. Thus, the rookie amusingly whistle from his lips, and felt amaze of the foundation technology.

The NTF gestured his hand at the bridge. The rookie, and the girl nod in response. So, they walk across the bridge while being follow by several guards, and NTF's.

As soon as they step in the platform. The cell gate automatically open, and reveal what inside the room. The room is covered of white sterile walls, floor, and ceiling. It has a medium size comfy bed place at the left corner of the room with a nightstand beside it. Then, at a right side. There is a door that lead to the bathroom. While the corner has a bookshelves stick against the wall, and a rectangle table stood at the middle of the room with a couple of chairs under it.

After, the observing the place. The rookie look at the girl, and gestured his hand at the cell. The girl obediently comply, and step in her cell.

"Delta-2 to control, SCP-5001 has been successfully contain. I repeat SCP-5001 is in her containment chamber." said the NTF while he lean his head closer to his radio that hang on his shoulder.

The girl spun around, and her crimson eyes lock on the red lense of the rookie gas mask. Then, she asked with a worried tone on her voice. "Ummmm….can you please talk with me for awhile. In private."

The rookie lift his brow in question, and he look back at the delta-2 squad leader.

"Alright, you got five minutes." the NTF reply, and nod his head in agreement.

The rookie smile, and thank him. Once, he step inside the cell. The gate close behind them, leaving only two of them alone in the room. The rookie look upon the little girl, and he notice the anxious expression that struck on her face.

"SCP-5001, is there something wrong?" Kilgore asked kindly.

"No, I am fine. Also, please don't call me like that. I don't like being called like that….." the little girl reply, and look away with her doleful eyes. "I have a name, you know…."

"O-oh s-shoot I-I am sorry, I didn't mean it to call you like that." the rookie said in panic, and wave his hand in dismissive way. "It's just what the foundation call you. In other word, I really have no idea what is really your name…."

"Oh, is that so?" the little girl said with her brows lift up in wonder, and felt a little bit naive for herself. "Sorry, for misjudging you."

"Nah, it's fine." Kilgore reply with a kind smile, and rubbing his nape. "You know….I am too don't want to call you like that kind of name. So,...if you want. May I ask your name."

"Of course! I am happy to tell my name to you. You are my fated person after all, so you have the right to know." the short hair girl said with a sweet grin on her lips, and she cutely giggle to herself. Then, the little girl curtsy bow down before him like a princess. "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Esdeath. The 9th child of the **Great Ones**."

'9th child of the Great ones…..must be a royalty or nobility title. Judging from her victorian clothes, title, and her manner. She is just like someone from the old times..that means. She been living for very long time...an immortal.' the rookie curiously thought to himself. Until, when he realize he haven't told his name to her. So, he shook his head, and began to introduce himself.

"Well, my name Private 1st class Tacitus Kilgore. Epsilon-25 of the Nine tail fox task force." the Kilgore said as he firmly stood, and proudly salute.

"What...your name is private 1st class?" the little girl asked with a blank stare, and lift her brow in question.

The rookie briefly choke to himself when he realize he just address his whole military identification to a clueless girl. Thus, he fakely cough, and reintroduced himself. "I am sorry that is not my name. That is my rank. My name is Tacitus Kilgore."

"Oh, ok. Hehehehehe. You are funny guy, but still your name is quite mouthful" Esdeath giggle in her own amusement. Then, she lean her torso forward while her crimson eye stare at his gas mask. "Is it alright. If i call you brother….."

"Why not? If you see me like a brother. Then, I am ok with it. So, go on." Kilgore casually reply.

In response, Esdeath gleefully smile. Then, the rookie jolt in surprise when the girl suddenly jump into him, and wrap her hand around his torso. Then, she let her puffy cheek squished against his stomach. "Hehehehehe. I am really, really happy to meet you. Brother, Takil."

The rookie is about to question the way she just call her. But, he hesitate because he doesn't want to ruin this sweet moment, and he is fine being call Takil of she want to. Although, their warm moment got disturbed when a beep noise echoed from his radio.

"Sir?" Kilgore asked as he lean his head close to his radio that place on his shoulder.

"Sorry, to disturb you private. But, Lt. Jenkins is on their way here to this sector. And they really want to meet you A.S.A.P" Radio said.

"Copy that." Kilgore reply with a worried struck on his face.

"You are leaving already?" Esdeath asked with her doleful eyes staring at his gas mask.

"I am afraid, I am." Kilgore answers while he grab her arm that wrap around his torso, and he gently release himself from her hug.

The girl grab on his hand, and her teary crimson eye lock on his red visor of his gas mask. Then, she beg. "Please Takil! Don't go. Stay with me. Please!"

The rookie sigh in defeat, and felt bad for leaving her. Thus, he kneel down, and he gently pat her hair as he try to reason, and comfort this poor girl.

"I am sorry, but my superior needs me. I am afraid they will get angry at us if I don't listen to them. So, I must call their answer to solve this problem. Alright?" Kilgore explain with a bitter smile in his lips.

"W-What if they take you away from me, and never come back." Esdeath retort with a worried looks struck on her face.

"Nah, no one is going to take me away. It's just going to be a talk, okay." Kilgore said, and shook his head. "Don't worry. I promise once this is done. I will return okay?"

"Y-You promise!" the short hair girl said with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I promise." rookie reply.

"Pinky promise!" the girl said, and pull out her fist. Then, she stretch her pinky finger with her anticipation to keep his promise.

the rookie chuckle in his amusement of her innocence. Then, he too stretch his pinky finger, and he let his pinky latch on with her. "Yes, yes, Esdeath. I promise."

"Hehehehehe. Pin~ky promise, If you break the promise~" the short hair girl sing with a sweetful smile on her lips. Then, her sweet smile turn into sinister one, and her crimson eye flare up like a fiery pits of hell. Also, her sweet voice change into grimly tone. " **I will burn this facility into a shithole, and bu~uuried anyone with it. Un~til we reunite again~"**

The rookie felt a cold chill run up through his spine, and felt a little bit worried of the promise they made. Made him wonder whether he made a right decision or not.

After, that worried contemplation. The young girl break into yawn, and exhaustion start to consume her mind.

"Well, someone is feeling sleepy." the rookie said.

"Yep." the little girl said while she rub her groggily eyes. Then, an idea pop into her mind. She mischievously smile, and stretch her arms wide open to him. "Since, I feel sleepy. Brother, will you take me to the bed, please~"

The rookie amusingly smile. Cause he never thought that SCP has such a cute, and a spoil attitude. Thus, he comply. "Alright, why not."

"Ye~hey!" Esdeath gleefully reply, and give him a warmth smile.

He let his hands slide under her body, and legs. Then, he carry her into bridal style. Which made the the little girl surprised, and a her rosy cheeks blush up like a red tomato. Then, he walk toward her bed, and he gently lay her down into her comfy bed.

"Alright have a good rest, Esdeath. Don't worry I be back before you know it." The rookie said with a kind smile, and he grab the bed blanket. Then, he pull out the blanket, and let the blanket comfortably cover her.

"You better be!" Esdeath reply with a cute pout on the right side of her cheek.

"I will, I will." the rookie reply amusingly while his finger slide through her hair, and gently pat her. In response, the young girl giggle in joy, and she feel comfortable to her environment. "Alright, I got to go. Good night, Esdeath."

"Good night, Brother Takil. I see you….soon." Esdeath softly reply with a warm smile on her lips. Then, her monstrous eyes slowly close until she fell into asleep.

"I will….I will see you too, soon." the rookie said with a bitter smile, and let his hand go away from her hair. Then, he sigh in defeat, and stood up. He spun around, and walk his way to the cell gate.

"Delta-2, this private Kilgore. I am ready to get out of this cell." Rookie said as he press the button of the radio on his shoulder.

"Copy that, rookie." the radio reply.

The rookie breath out to calm himself, and steel his nerve. Ready, to face the consequence for the decision he made today. Then, he quickly step out when the gate open.

As soon as he step out from the gate. The gate close behind him then he was greeted by the group of SCP guards, and NTF's with their rifle sight aim at his head.

"Drop your weapon, now!" the nameless NTF shout with his rifle aim at the rookie.

The rookie decide to peacefully comply. So, he drop his M4A1 rifle into the ground, and slowly raise his hands up to the air. Then, a sole NTF soldier break out from the group, and cautiously approach the rookie.

"Good to see you safe, Private Kilgore. My name is Lt. Jacob Jenkins. As you know i am the squad leader of the Epsilon-25." the NTF soldier greet him with a bitter smile on his lips.

"Good to meet you too, Lt. Jenkins." Kilgore reply in a calm manner. "I hope we meet each other in a better circumstance, sir."

"*sigh*, Me too...me too." Jenkins answer with regret. Then, he pull out a cuff from his side pouch, and grab the rookie hands. Then, he latch the cuff into his wrist. "Sorry, son. That it has to end this way. I am just following orders."

"By who?" Kilgore asked curiously.

"By me" intervene by the familiar voice.

They both look at their back. There they see the group move to the side, and give path to the man who walking towards them. This man is wearing a NTF dark blue beret, and an urban tactical vest over his dark blue uniform. This description is fit to no other men then the Colonel Sherman Redwood.

The colonel stood in front of the rookie, and his hazelnut eyes intensely glare at him. "Private 1st class Tacitus Kilgore of Epsilon-25 squad. You are under arrest, and you will be detained under the foundation custody. So, we are authorized to use any force if the subject is showing any sign of resist or repudiate from the subject. This arrest was authorize by the behalf of my command as a Nine-tail fox task force commander, and the authority of the O5's."

"O5's!?" Rookie reply with his jaw drop to the ground. Wondering, How the hell he get himself involved with the O5's.

To be continued….?

* * *

**AN:**

**What's up bros! Finally i manage to finish another chapter for the new series of mine. As you can see, this series doesn't have any concrete idea or any story line that i am following because this chapter one just suddenly pop up in my mind one day, and feel like i have to share it somehow. In other words, this might end up to become a one shot series. Either way, i just hope you guys like it, and enjoy. Also, feel free to criticize it, and hope that I be able to think another idea for the next chapter. Alright, thanks guys. See ya~**


End file.
